


A Good Look

by marshv



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clothing Kink, F/M, Flirting, Pining, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: Nick pulled off the police uniform really well. So of course Judy caught herself staring.





	A Good Look

**Author's Note:**

> After rereading this, I decided it ended well enough to be published on its own. Originally it was marked as unfinished.
> 
> Super old fic from early 2016

Nick looked really good in the uniform.

Really good.

Granted, most animals did. If not physically, then they at least commanded respect when they wore it. It was a symbol of honor, safety, bravery; It was associated with hard work, protection, dedication, all of that. Everyone looked good in it. But Nick? Nick looked like he was born to wear it. Like it was made for him. And it took all of Judy's willpower not to stare.

Initially she gawked. He shrugged it off as her being proud of him, shoved her away like an embarrassed kid and the both of them shared a laugh. After that she only looked when his back was turned. Or when he had his head buried in his phone. As long as he was distracted. But it didn't stop her from feeling weird about it.

Which didn't make sense because there was nothing wrong with admiring how good her friend looked. It's not like she was alone in her opinion either. Several officers complimented him on his first day; he took it well. They even brought in a couple of shoplifting vixens that eyed him up. He entertained that for a while until, inevitably, he got bored and sent them over to questioning or wherever they needed to be. Judy's reaction to that whole incident had been an ordeal and she would forever deny Clawhauser's accusations that she was jealous. Why would she be?

_"Oh my gosh, Judy! That is SO adorable!" Clawhauser squealed after Nick was out of earshot._

_"What?" Judy had been glaring holes into Nick's back as he swaggered off. It wasn't until she turned around, making eye contact with the cheetah, that she realized how hot her face felt._

_"You knoooow," he dragged out the last word. "You and Nick. I mean," he paused to take a bite from what was likely his fiftieth donut of the day, then continued with a mouthful of fried sugar. "I always kinda knew. But now it's super obvious. And I just wanna say you two have my support one hundred percent!"_

_"What?" she repeated, puzzled. The hostility towards Nick that was still evident in her voice had softened slightly into outright confusion._

_"Oh come on. You and Nick!”_

She liked the uniform a lot. And that fact needed to stay secret. In her head, she could hear exactly what he would say if he found out— _Well of course you do, carrots. All ladies love a guy in uniform_ — and cringed just thinking about it. Because he would tease her about it every chance he got and she would grumble and glare at him, internally mortified. It would go on for weeks and weeks until she became so flustered that he would sit down and ask her what this whole thing was really about.

And that— _that_ —was not something he needed to know about. Ever.


End file.
